Wristbands are encircling strips worn on the wrist. In some instances, the wristband will be formed of a loop of elastic material that can be stretched so as to go over a hand of a user. When the loop clears the hand and is positioned at the wrist of the user, the overall length of the band will generally return at least partially to its pre-stretched length. Alternatively, a wristband can be a single strip of unlooped material where the ends are brought together to form a loop, in place, at the point where the band is intended to be worn.
In some cases the ends of the band are brought together by a latching mechanism, which can open or facilitate a change in the overall length based upon the state of the latching mechanism. The band can transition between an open and a closed state. When open, the band can be more readily initially positioned at one's wrist, and when the band is closed, if the band is located at the wrist, the band will shorten and/or close to more readily stay in place.
An item that commonly involves a wristband is a wristwatch, where the time piece, such as a watch face, is attached to a band, and is worn on the wrist. A wristband such as a band for use with a watch, can sometimes involve multiple layers of material that are combined together. For example, a leather watchband will sometimes include two to three layers of leather material adhered together, and finished with an edge coat.
In order in incorporate a latch, the end of the band is sometimes folded over, and the folded over portion is adhered to the unfolded portion, to form a loop through which one end of the latch can be attached. In other instances, a latch will anchor itself to the end of the watchband using a mechanical fastener. In many instances, mechanical fasteners can add to the bulk of the band, and sometimes involve a visual discontinuity relative to the band, that may not be desirable. Additional bulk can also sometimes negatively impact the fit and comfort, when the band is worn by a user, such as around a wrist.
The present inventors have recognized that integrating at least part of the latch attachment structure, internally, within a multilayer band for coupling to an end of the latch, can provide a secure form of attachment, which has a visually simplified appearance, while avoiding excessive bulk and/or visual discontinuity.